The Star of David
by Butters1020
Summary: In WWII over 6 million Jews perished in the hands of the Nazis and their leader, Hitler. Kyle and his family are hiding in Stan's attack while Cartman convinces Butters to join him as a Nazi and their first duty is at a concentration camp. Kenny joins the Axis army but soon questions his existence and character. But Randy happily joins them because he thinks it's... cool?
1. The Hidden Jew

Resting wearily on the cold wooden floor of an old attic, a Jewish teen closed his bright jade eyes in exhaustion. He jolted up as his younger brother started another coughing fit. Letting out a sigh, the eldest scooted over to embrace his family member. He held the sick child in his arms while he coughed and coughed and coughed. Keeping ahold of his brother, the teenager lowered both of their bodies until they were in contact with the floor again. There was a mutual silence between the two until the last cough was finished.

"Kyle, where are Mommy and Daddy?" Kyle held his brother tighter at his question. He was asleep when their parents had slipped out to find some food and blankets.

"They went outside," the boy muttered. He was too tired to explain why.

"Why?"

"To find something to help you get better."

"Oh," the small child uttered. Kyle closed his eyes in hope of sleep. "Will they find anything?"

"I don't know, Ike," he replied in annoyance and fatigue. His little brother started to shiver violently under his arms. Kyle sighed as he sat up to take off his bright orange jacket and lay it across Ike. They huddled in silence once more. Finally, the young boy was able to close his eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

Marching. Stomp. Stomp. SiegHeil. SiegHeil. Mein Führer. Siegheilmeinfuhrer.

"Siegheilmeinfuhrer!" a fat ass boy shrieked repeatedly while raising his hand.

"Stop it Cartman! It's not funny!" Kyle scolded as he cowered slightly, trying not to show his fear.

"Damn dude, you've really got that down!"

"Stan!"

"Well he does," Stan explained in self-guilt. Kyle watched Cartman's feet as he marched rhythmically. He really does have it down.

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand, being a Jew and everything. I told you when we were younger that Jews were Miststück backstabbing Schwein who are just parasites on our community," the arschgesicht hissed, not breaking his stance.

"You sound like Hitler." Cartman seemed to beam at this idea.

"Good. He's a hero: the leader we've been waiting for."

"He's not even chancellor yet."

"He will be soon. And when he is, all the Jews will perish like it should be," Cartman declared, his eyes remaining on Kyle.

"Dude, stop it. You're scaring Kyle," Stan replied while pointing to the redhead beside him.

"I'm not scared. Even if the people do choose him, all his words on Jews are just empty threats. He's just using my people as scapegoats and saying he's going to eliminate us to give the voters peace of mind. If he is elected, he won't do anything. It's how politics work." Kyle sounded more confident than he really was. Cartman's gaze hardened.

"Just you wait, Jew. He will be ruler of this country and when he is he will exterminate every last one of you. And I'll be there to watch you die. And you know what? I won't even feel sad at all. No, in fact, I'll laugh at your dead corpse."

"Fich dich!" Kyle yelled in rage. He jumped on the fat pig and brutally punched his face until Stan managed to pull him off. Struggling to get loose, the Jew watched Cartman's expression turn from deep fear to extreme satisfaction.

"Stop it Kyle! Calm down! You know he doesn't really mean it. This is just a game to him, a game you're letting him win." _He didn't really mean it? _His face said otherwise.

"I'm sorry. This whole subject just… scares me. What if this Hitler guy really does come to power and tries to kill all the Jews."

"Let him come. Whatever happens, I won't let him take you away. I promise." Kyle looked into the deep blue eyes of his best friend and was comforted by his words. _Thud_.

"Come on dude! Wake up!" Stan yelled to wake up the sleeping boy. As he rubbed his throbbing head, Kyle's elbow bumped a lone shoe.

"You threw a shoe at me?" he asked groggily.

"Come on, get up!" he repeated more aggressively.

"Okay, okay, what is it?" Kyle asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"It's your parents," Stan explained hurriedly.

"Fich! Ike, stay here," Kyle ordered as he felt his brother stir beside him. He stood up quickly and detached his jacket from Ike. As he was about to walk towards Stan, Kyle felt pressure on his left foot. Glancing down, he noticed his brother was wrapped tightly around his leg tearing up. "No Ike. You have to stay here. I know it's hard but you need to be brave. Keep quiet and stay here, okay?" Ike nodded as tears began to run down his soft cheek. "We'll be together again, I promise," Kyle reassured. He knew he was in no position to promise his safe return, but he needed Ike to detach himself.

Kyle walked over to Stan who seemed to be having a serious battle within him. Kyle didn't question it and followed him down the ladder leading to their hideout. He took one last look at his brother wiping his tears away and waving goodbye. Kyle's eyes started to water as he slowly lowered himself and closed the hatch behind him.


	2. Butters' Vow

_****Sorry this one is so short. After the setting and characters are introduced, they'll be longer.****_

"Come on Butters! We have to get there before they leave!"

"I don't know Eric. My parents are going to be awful sore if I'm not back by dinner. Where are we going anyways?" a passive blond boy asked as Cartman dragged him across the road.

"We're joining the Schutzstaffel," the plump boy announced determinedly.

"Oh, w-w-well I can't. I'll get grounded," the blond explained, his eyes enormous with worry.

"Gottverdammt, Butters." Butters struggled to catch his breath as Cartman stopped in disbelief. Once his breath slowed, he looked into the brown eyes of the disappointed boy. There's that look. He always manages to make you feel guilty, no matter how innocent you are.

"Besides, aren't you already in the Hitlerjugend?"

"Yeah, but there's never really any action; all we ever do is train. I want to get out there and do something, y' know?" Cartman looked past Butters dreamily. The naïve boy let out a soft sigh.

"B-but isn't that… dangerous?"

"Well, if you're going to be such a Schwuchtl, I'll go by myself," Eric announced as he marched away. Butters watched nervously while he contemplated whether or not he should follow.

"Warte! I'll go, just don't go alone, please." Butters couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Eric's lit up face.

"Sweet, come on!" When Eric pulled excitedly at his wrist, he did not stir. Cartman looked at him in confusion as he tried to pull more forcefully.

"I'll go **if-**"

"Butters, we don't have time for-"

"-if you promise we'll stay together."

"You know I can't promise that, Butters. I don't have any control-"

"Versprich!" Butters repeated intensely. He returned Eric's befuddlement with decisiveness.

"I promise." Unconvinced, Butters held out his pinkie.

"Seriously?" Butters watched as Eric rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Weak." When Eric wrapped his finger around Butter's, he made a guarantee that made the skinny boy feel safer. He knew Cartman wouldn't really take it seriously, but he would. He would make sure to never separate from his best friend's side. Never. He wasn't scared for his own sake, but for Cartman's. If he weren't there, the irrational boy would end up hurt or dead. _I promise, Eric. I'll protect you, no matter the means. You'll be safe and sound when this war is over. I won't let you die. I won't let you._


End file.
